Problematic Love
by Yasha-Baby
Summary: Just a regular high school love story, with a few twist and turns to mix it up. All the Ouran Characters get with OC's plus some yaoi! HIkaruXOC KaoruXOC TamakiXKayuya


Chpt 1- Day One and an Accident!

A loud knocking came to my door. So I threw the blanket further on my head, I just didn't want to get up. School SUCKS! Next I knew my door creeped open. I peaked out from my blanket to see no-one there. From behind I was attacked by my bestfriend Seramae.

"Must you jump on me this early in the morning? Huh Sera-Chan???"

"But Mai" She whined "You wont get up if I dont!".

So I kicked her off my bed, throwing myself up into a sitting position, and glared at her.

"Your mean Mai-Chan! Your acting like Saria-San!"

"Do NOT compare me to any! of my Onee-Sans!" I glared at her harder getting up, and undressing from my Long sleve suit shirt, and changing my underware. Slipping on my normal clothing under my ugly, yellow, school uniform. God I really hate that thing!

(A/N~ The last sentence there is a VERY VERY TRUE STATMENT!!!! IT'S FUGLY!)

Then put my hair up in my normal way, small pigtails on the top of my head with hair down in the back, bangs split to the left some over my eye, and hair clips pinning black strings in my hair, with the clips in a X like fashion. Then I walked out of the bathroom to find Seramae just sitting there staring out my window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh...Um nothing" She blushed, so obviously I peaked out to see a set of twins walking down the street.

"Thats it, huh? You were watching Kaoru Hitachiin! The younger but loving twin!!!" I teased her as I ran off, her right on my tail, "Oh c'mon! Just admit you like him already! It's so obvious he likes you to!"

"SHUT UP!" She stopped to cross her arms over her heaving chest "Besides we ALL know you like Hikaru Hitachiin! The older more daring twin!".

I stopped dead in my tracks blushing, I didn't realize I made it obivous I like him.

"Why dont you admit to him how you feel, then I'll tell Kaoru about how I feel!"

"Dont you dare me t-"

"I DARE YOU!"

"You really are a bitch sometimes you know that...." I looked down defeted. As long as I've known my friends they've alway's known I never turn down a dare, no matter what. I mean no matter what, I even jumped off of the roof of Ouran into the swiming pool in nothing but the bottoms of a string bikini LAUGHING!

(A/N~ Yes i've jumped off of a building of a school into a pool, but i wore the top of the bikini and a T-shirt over it!)

"Well how else was I going to get you to admit you like Hikaru"

"But Sera-Chan..."  
"What Maia-Mai?"

"I dont like Hikaru!"

"Of course you do! All of your classmates have noticed it!"

"....I-I dont like him..." I looked down. Quickly Sera-Chan got a giant unexplainable look on her face.

"YOU LOVE HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She yelled in more of a statement than a question.

~ -1- I Know this pretty rave girl, Alway's thinking 'bout her, When she say's I do Me, It gose right threw me, And when I see her dancin, i wanna take a chance an' lean a little closer and mabey get to know her~

"Oh! That's Hikaru!" Sera-Chan yelled.

"What? why that song!" I lifted my head up to look at her mouthing 'I dont know'.

-2- "Oi! wad up Hikaru-Kun?" She answerd her phone.

'Hey, you better hurry to school, The casting for the play is about to start and Maiato-Chan isn't here!' Hikaru said threw the other side of the phone.

"You worried about Maia-Mai-Chan? or somthing?" Sera asked as I grabed my bag and headed out, her right behind me (again)

'NO! W-Well a little bit....but she did get an awsome role in the play! it's Sle-"

"NO! DONT TELL ME TEXT ME IT!!!!!!" Seramae yelled as she then hung up her phone, getting into the passanger side of the orange and blue firebird. Soon her phone went off and her jaw droped to the 9 tailed fox print seat covers (Figurativly speaking).

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing, you'll see when we get to class........" she said, then both of us were singing to the song 'I kissed a girl' By Katy Perry, as we enterd the parking lot. Getting out of the car, we raced to our class. Once I stepped in MY jaw dropped.

"SLEEPING BEAUTY! I GOT THE MAIN FEMALE LEAD! HOW? WHO'S THE PRINCE!" I was shocked.

"Hey Maia-Mai-Chan!" My other friend Kita yelled standing infront of somone.

"I told all of you to stop calling me that!" I yelled.

"Meet your prince charming!" She stepped out of the way to reveal a very handsom man, orangish hair, a sexy body, and perfectly styled hair. It was Hikaru.

"H-Hikaru's Prince Charming? Wait! Dont the two leads have to kiss in the play??" I was in a slight panic I didn't know if he loved me back, or yet alone even liked me! and now were going to have to kiss!

"Yeah...I am...Dose that bother you?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"N-No...Not at all, i'm just a little shocked that I made Auora...." I commented as I scrached the back of my head. Then headed to back to my seat, quickly. Hikaru followed me to my chair.

"Hey can I call you Maia-Mai-Chan....It's kawaii -3-, and it kinda just fits with you" Hikaru asked, as I looked up at him.

"Sure" I blushed a little deeper.

"Where did you get the nickname anyway?" Hikaru asked sitting in the chair right infront of me.

"Oh one of my sister's just randomly gave it to me one day, and my twin sister got it to stick with my friends..." I took out a note book and begun to doodle randomly waiting for class to start. Hikaru just watched me. I couldn't tell if he was watching me or my hand, I was trying not to look up so I didn't just

blurt out somthing embarassing.

"How many sibblings do you have?" Kaoru came up from behind me, random.

"One twin sister, and two younger sisters, and two Older sister's" I said without lookin up, only at my papper.

"What's your sisters name?" Hikaru asked.

"Naui Usuin" I said as I looked up to see Hikaru staring straight into my eyes, Blushing I continued "The school didn't put him in this class because the teacher didn't want another set of twins in here."

"Ahh ok, so what about your other sister's?" Asked both twins together, both smiling from the comment I had just made.

"My two younger sister's are pretty young ones a new born about 11 months old, her names MaoMao Usuin, the older of the two is nine her name is Okaa Usuin" I stopped just looking at Hikaru and twisted in my seat side ways "My two older sister's are both 17 They were born on at the begining of the year and one at the end. The elder one is Saria, but we just call her Sari, and the younger one is Kitame There both in Class 2-D"

"Hey that's Tono's Clas-" Hikaru begun to yell when suddenly some older classmen burst threw the door.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Yelled the taller blonde he walked over towards us.

"Yeah Tono?" Asked the two boys, so I took my chance and walked over to my friends.

"What did you come to our class for Tamaki?" Asked a boy, who was obviously a girl!

"I came to see if my sweet Haruhi-Chan made it as the princess of the play!" He yelled closing his eye's and lifting his hands up.

"No I didn't even go for an acting part, i'm in the crew" Haruhi pointed in my direction "She's Sleeping Beauty".

"How did my little Haruhi not get Sleeping Beauty!" Tamaki called with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Tono" Hikaru said "Haruhi's supposed to be a boy rember?". With that Tamaki just went somewhere and grew mushrooms. Just then our teacher Ms. Karia came into the class.

"Hello Class" She said as we all got into our seats and the rest of the hostclub left "As you see the casting for our class play is set!" She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"So for the next week none of you have anyclasses!" She announced and the class cheered "You will be working on the play instead. You are exempt from all homework, but will have to take the test over, WITH the study guide given" Our class shut up "Now get to work! I will be back in 30 minutes to check on you all!" With that she left the room with a file of papers.

"OK! Everybody lets get this chairs out of my way, once that was done the girl announced something "We are going to start with Aurora's song with the Prince 'Once apon a Dream! Maiato-Chan, Hikaru-Kun do you know it?" She asked me.

"By memory, I love this movie!" I said smiling, as did he.

"Then go! Sing it and wow us!" She said throwing her arms up reminding us of Tamaki.

"Mmm ok." I took a deep breath as some music started.  
[Me:]  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once,

[Hikaru and Me:]  
The way you did once upon a dream

[Hikaru :]  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam

[A Chorus:]  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.

Me and Hikaru danced the way the two did on the movie, as we sung the song perfectly only everyone was staring at us, jaws dropped. In the movie the two were only. Now this sucks! Once we stopped I looked up at Hikaru who smiled at me. Then at my two friends who were smiling and giving me the 'go to a hidden place with him alread' kind of look. I walked over to them and smacked Seramae on the back of the head.

"What the hell is that fo-" I shut up as I looked at my phone, and answered it.

"Hey mom what u-" My faced looked shocked "What!? Is she ok?" I ran out of the classroom yelling "I'll be back later!"

Apperently Seramae and Hikaru followed me because when I got the school gate and showed my student ID so did they.

"What happened to you mom? or whoever?" Seramae asked as I continued to run off "Nau-Chan got into a car accident, she's in the hospital!" I was almost in tears when I reached the hospital down the street.

A/N~ 1= the song is Pretty Rave Girl By: I Am X-Ray

2= Oi means 'Hey' or 'Hi'


End file.
